1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digging implements and, more particularly, is concerned with a ditch hoe attachment mountable to the boom structure of a tractor front end loader attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many farming and ranching operations it is common practice to employ a small tractor to do general utility work. Typically, an implement commonly known as a front end loader attachment is kept mounted on this tractor at all times to be available when frequently needed to perform various tasks, such as lifting and moving heavy loads. Although many tasks can be performed using a front end loader, there are still other tasks which require the use of a different implement. Various other implements have been provided to perform these other tasks. Typical of other implements are those commonly referred to as a back hoe attachment and a scraper blade attachment for mounting to the rear of the tractor, and a dozer blade attachment for mounting to the front of the tractor.
As with the front end loader, each of these other implements ordinarily employs a separate boom structure for mounting to the tractor and a working tool supported from the boom structure. As a result, each attachment is typically of substantial size and weight and thus costly to acquire. The infrequency of use of some of these other implements, such as a back hoe, compared to a front end loader, makes it difficult to justify the substantial expenditure to acquire them. Therefore, when the need does arise to use a back hoe for example, either a custom operator must be hired or the implement must be rented for the time needed to accomplish the task. In some regions, neither of these services are readily available.
Consequently, a need exists for an implement which can perform excavating or digging in a similar manner to that of a conventional back hoe, but which is lightweight and substantially less costly to acquire and thus to have on-hand when needed.